


Touch

by art tag (olio)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 15:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17686403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olio/pseuds/art%20tag
Summary: I wasn't sure which Exile you used, so I picked one at random.





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spring_gloom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spring_gloom/gifts).



> I wasn't sure which Exile you used, so I picked one at random.


End file.
